UNDERTALIA
by HetaliaCutie
Summary: America And Canada want to travel into the mountain to see the monsters. England is against it but goes anyway. Like any story, they fall but America is acting weird..like he knows what comes next...Canada is less and less invisible and is making too many friends to name. England...is being England and can't seem to decide what's right and wrong while being able to jump ahead.


Hel- **I mean hello! Welcome to this new surprise story. Why am I doing this instead of a update on my others? Because I can...yeah that.**

 **Warning!**

 **HitmaPsyc by which I totally mean HetaCutie does have the f bomb dropped in the A/N and has one inappropriate reference that is subtle enough to where if you don't know what it is, you can't get it.**

 **Yeah here's stuff I put every first chapter**

 _ **1 - if you se**_ **\- I MEAN 1 - if you see a number in between these twins () there will be an explanation at the end notes**

 **2 - I will translate all the languages at the end, no need to go out of your way to do stuff, Although the only translates will be Canadian French because America and England are English Speakers.**

 **3 - I don't really have a scheduled but I do have stuff in mind for this story. Suggestions are always welcome though!**

 **4 - I don't own Hetalia. The manga, anime, and characters are not mine, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, an awesome creative person. Believe me, if I was owner of Hetalia I would make all crossovers official!**

 **5 - I don't own Undertale. if I did, I would get rid of all of the Sans ectopeen pics... I spelt the name wrong ONCE and I am forever frightened...**

 **Notes -**

 **Originally, I planed for this to be a normal take on the Undertale x Hetalia crossover. Originally, I planed for this to be a nice little story of the A.C.E of F.A.C.E falling down. Of course, that was originally.**

 **Before I ran back into Hitman Jones...**

 **Don't worry, you'll still have your fun ;)**

 _ **We're just doing it MY way**_

 _ **Honest I'm fucking tired of pretending to be Heta!**_

 _ **The old HetailaCutie couldn't make it. So I'M the substitute. Don't worry. They'll be back soon.**_

 _ **'J'**_

" _Not too long before the American Revolutionary War, there lived 2 races in a land uncharted at that time. HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, the British-Americans found this out. War broke out. HUMANS won and they sealed the MONSTERS underground with a magic spell. Some say that those who climb the mountain never return."_

"Iggy! You tell me this story every time me and Canadia want to climb the mountain! Why can't we see _why_ they never return." America asked, spit and grounded hamburger flying from his mouth.

"Yeah, England, why don't we find out why? Then we can stop them from coming. Even if it was the monsters, why?" Canada, who had ignored the blatant mispronunciation of his name, questioned. Even if the monsters existed, nobody holds a grudge that long. Besides, what could POSSIBLY go wrong. He was sure they were all sweet! Besides, what was so bad about meeting people that could stay alive as long as them?

"Fine. But I get to choose what you wear when we go-" England started. America nodded his head saying that it was fine but the former empire wasn't done yet. "And I'm only going into the cave and not the gaping hole. I know we're basically immortal all but I'm not following the git and his brother into a bloody hole!" This made America pout but comply lest England change his mind. Well it was certain. They were going up the fabled 'Death Mountain.' Code name- Mt. Ebbot.

It was Saturday. America, England, and a more or less forgotten Canada were climbing up Mt. Ebbot. England was nervous. Maybe the outfits weren't worth it. Maybe... actually, no. They were totally worth it. America was wearing a white button down shirt, dress pants and shoes, and suspenders. **(1)** He had bought him a nice tie and black waistcoat but they 'shrank in the wash' apparently. He knew America did that, he hated to dress 'all fancy like' in his words. That was probably why he had let the arms of the suspenders down to hang from his sides and had his iconic bomber jacket on his waist.

On the other hand Canada who, now that he was staring at him, became visible to the normal eye, was dressed in a cute teal dress with a white apron on the front that resembled the one in Alice and Wonderland if you squinted. He also had a replica of Dorothy's ruby slippers on and a matching pair of bows that wrapped his hair into twin pony tails. He also brought some maple syrup for some reason, but England didn't ask. Canada had gotten him drunk off of that stuff once upon a time. **(2)**

England himself was wearing a Union Jack **(3)** bandana around his neck. He had a black leather jacket on with a red undershirt. He had leather pants and hiking boots instead of the leather ones on to complete his look. **(4)**

He honestly had nothing to fear. They all had a weapon on them. America had a pistol, he had a heavily concealed sword from his pirate days, and Canada...the maple syrup was his weapon.

England looked up to see they had made it into the cave. America ran inside to go look around while Canada walked in behind. England, bringing up the rear, was tiptoeing in as if the whole place would collapse any second.

He was starting to believe climbing was a bad idea again when suddenly America shouted "Woah! Dude look at this hole! Canadia, Iggybrows, you HAVE to come see this!" The sound bounced off the walls and echoed. England only inched further while Canada ran up to get a closer look

but tripped.

and fell.

into the hole.

Only to be caught by America, who had used his prominent super-strength to pull his brother up. That's when England decided to notice something was pulling him in. A vine attached to his leg! Where had it come from. It seemed to have gotten tired of pulling him in for it stoped.

He thought it was done at that point.

Boy was he wrong.

The vine yanked on his leg, sending him flying into America and Canada, who were still catching their breath from the almost-accident, and sent them flying down into the hole in a screaming mess.

The first one up was Canada. He had landed off to the side, just barely scraping the flowerbed. This made his head hurt like hell. Of course he was lucky enough, there wasn't blood splattered everywhere so they hadn't died or had terrible injuries. It wasn't the worst thing ever.

Directly in the center was America and England in missionary position, _somehow_ , sleeping peacefully. America's head had curled into England's neck and the latter's arms were hugging tightly against the former's back. It was cute in the most evil way.

America seemed to have sensed him being shipped from a mile away, he had learned how to do that to stop Japan and Hungary's shipping escapades, and woke up. That of course woke up England.

Their eyes came into focus at nearly the same time and they stared at each other and then they stared at each other's position. They realize what they landed in. Both of there faces heated up and they scrambled to get off each other, red faces facing away from each other.

"Aww... I wish I brought my camera..." Canada said to himself. It wasn't really as the place echoed so much it was heard loud and clear by the other nations.

"S-stop playing around C-Canada! We need to get going..." America stuttered, his face still flushed and accent trying its best to control itself. **(5)**

And so the family stood up and walked out of the flower bed room and into a room where they may just find another flower.

 _Slowly following the group was a ghost of sorts. It looked like America to be completely honest. But that was just it's preferred shape for now._

 _It just sighed and said "Here we go again."_

 _ **So yeah. Roast or no roast idgaf. HitmanPsycho(HitmaPsy(c) or HitaPsycho) isn't insane they just give -2 fucks.**_

 _ **Get ready for notes.**_

 _ **1 - Tried to make this as 'hitman jonesy as possible for... some reasons.**_

 _ **2 - don't ask... just don't**_

 _ **3 - Union Jack = British Flag! The more you knooooow**_

 _ **4 - England's punk outfit. Look it up.**_

 _ **5 - "America's accent changes when flustered" headcannon. He can change it with or without will but I mean that diversity hast to come out some time...**_

 _ **That's all. How Heta woulda wanted it. I'm tired. See you when me or Heta updates.**_

 _ **Bye-**_

 _ **HitmaPsy =J=**_


End file.
